Guide To Happiness
by Hekate1308
Summary: She knows her and Sherlock have a good marriage, but she still didn't expect anyone to come to them for adive. Sherlock/Sally, part of ny ongoing universe.


**Author's note: It has been a while since I wrote a story in this universe, and I needed to cheer myself up. Prepare for cute.**

**I don't own anything, please review. **

She definitely didn't think this would ever happen.

She knows she and Sherlock have a good marriage; a better one than she could ever have dreamed off. Still, this surprises her.

It all began when Greg called her this morning. He was begging her to come to the Yard, because he needed someone to work things out, and her name commanded respect. When she snorted, he told her that he would prefer to discuss the procedure on a murder case with her instead of anyone else.

She couldn't say no that, so she told him she would be there soon, looked after their son, told her husband she'd be gone for a while and was at the Yard within half an hour.

Greg was relieved when she showed up.

"Haynes is an idiot" he said, "and Dimmock's working his own case. I need all the help I can get." He shot her an apologetic look.

She smiled.

"It's nice to get out". Hamish was one year old, and Sherlock was happy to watch him.

They managed to sort things out, even though it was difficult, and she was soon on her way back to Baker Street when she got a text.

It was unusual that she didn't send a car, but since Sally was already in a cab and Anthea knew it, she didn't worry too much. She sent Sherlock a text to let him know she'd take a little longer and directed the cab driver to the address the PA of the British Government had sent her.

She was pleasantly surprised to see that it was a café instead of an abandoned warehouse.

And that was how she found herself in the situation she's in now, Anthea sitting across from her, both sipping their drinks and aware that one of the should begin with the conversation.

It's not normally that difficult. She and the PA are friends, she joins Mycroft on his weekly visits now and then, she is a guest at every birthday and Christmas party they give. Sally knows her well. And because she does, she knows she is nervous.

Someone who wasn't acquainted with her wouldn't notice, she's sure. Anthea is dressed impeccably as always. Her phone isn't next to her, however, which meant she keeps it in her bag. Which means she doesn't want to be disturbed, therefore whatever she wants to talk about is important.

She hasn't said anything yet, aside from a quick greeting. And that is worrying. If there was something the matter she could handle, like a Government crisis, she would already have informed Sally of the particulars. But this –

Of course.

It's about her and Mycroft.

Sally is not as intelligent as her husband, but she has seen the signs. Both of them sneak glances at one another, and they always stand a little too close. She wonders if her and Sherlock were like this before they started dating. No wonder every one of their friends knew. This is Anthea and Mycroft, though, and it's even more complicated. Because the British Government doesn't believe in romantic entanglements.

Finally Anthea looks up from her glass, determined.

"Sally... You have been with Sherlock for over seven years now".

She nods. Sometimes she can't believe it's already been such a long time, it seems like he returned from the dead only yesterday. And yet they are wearing rings on their fingers and Hamish is babbling more and more each day. Now and then they can even recognize a word, and Sherlock notes down every single one.

"Was it – " the PA stops, then continues, clearly frustrated.

"I know something about it, of course" and this is an understatement, because Sally is sure she wrote Mycroft reports about her and Sherlock's activities long before they became a couple. "But as to..."

"You mean how it happened?" Sally helps her and Anthea confirms it with a quiet "Yes".

It's logical for Anthea to come to her. Sally is the only one she knows who can even begin to understand what she's going through, but the DS is by no means certain she can help. Sherlock and Mycroft are both not what one would consider normal – or what boring people would consider normal – and they re brothers, but they differ in many respects.

Sherlock is the more passionate of the two, running into dangerous situations without thinking of the consequences. Mycroft is more intelligent than him, but at the cost of that sentimentality (as Sherlock would put it) that has always made it difficult for the consulting detective to prove to those who know him best that he is a sociopath.

She can't imagine Mycroft in a relationship. Then again, she couldn't imagine Sherlock in one either, much less with her. And Mycroft does look at his assistant a lot, and he takes her with her to parties even though he doesn't have to.

The truth is, she doesn't know what to say to Anthea because she doesn't know how she and Sherlock came to be what they are now.

When he died, she felt guilt. He returned, and they became friends. She realized she couldn't live without him. And then they were dating.

"It's not easy to explain" she says finally. "You know, of course – "

"Yes" Anthea says. "Which is why his brother was surprised when he spent more and more time with you".

It surprised her too. It still surprises her that he could look past everything and get to know her. But somehow he did and they are happier than they could ever have hoped to be.

"When your relationship became romantic..." Anthea trails off.

"I never thought it would" she admits. "Even after I'd realized what I felt for him, I thought it would never happen. I was sure he wasn't interested in that kind of thing."

But then he told her that he was, or rather showed her. She is not hopeful that Mycroft will do something similar, however. He is probably denying himself what he wants.

Or not even realizing he wants it, rationalizing that what he feels is simply a need to keep the best PA he ever had. If there is something the Holmes are good at, it's rationalizing.

"But it did" Anthea says, and it's obvious she won't take no for an answer. That's a good sign. You need to be stubborn to stay in a relationship with one of the brothers. Sally smiles.

"Yes. It did. And I can't tell you how thankful I am".

"It was – It was Sherlock who made the first move?"

She tries not to let show that she knows Anthea knows – even if she hadn't known before, she would have heard the story many times – and simply nods. She can't help but chuckle when she recalls the scene.

"He told me he needed to confirm a theory" she tells her, laughing, and Anthea laughs too.

"It sounds like him".

"And then he kissed me. I wasn't expecting it".

"I don't think you resisted much, though" Anthea teases her, and Sally can only laugh again.

Then she grows serious.

"Anthea" she begins, using the name she first knew her by, even though she long ago learned her real one; every one still calls her Anthea, and she never corrects them "we both know what we aren't talking about".

Anthea blushes.

"He wouldn't – "

"No. He won't do anything Sherlock did. But that doesn't mean it is impossible".

The PA looks sceptical.

"I have seen him with Hamish, you have seen him with Hamish. He is capable of experiencing emotions" Sally continues, only half joking. "And I have seen the way he looks at you".

Anthea blushes even more.

"I didn't think – "

"It's noticeable when you know him" Sally says. "Trust me".

Mrs. Hudson always makes sure Anthea and Mycroft sit next to each other, Greg has made more than a few allusions, and even Mike Stamford seems to expect news that something has changed between them soon.

There's hope in Anthea's eyes, and that's enough to make Sally decide to do something she has thought about doing for a while now.

"I'll talk to him" she says.

Anthea's eyes widen. Sally can't blame her. Mycroft and Anthea rarely speak of anything but work, and it is difficult to imagine them talking about feelings.

"He can't do anything" she jokes. "Sherlock wouldn't let him".

Anthea smiles nervously. But there's thankfulness there too, and it strengthens her resolve.

It won't be easy, talking to Mycroft, but he dotes on Hamish and is always more accessible when he's around his nephew.

So she says goodbye and decides that she'll broach the subject the next time she sees him.

Another surprise waits for her at home.

It's not that Hamish is lying in his crib in the living room, his father reading to him. She smiles as she realizes that he's once again picked "Treasure Island". It doesn't matter that Hamish can't understand yet; after he's done playing, he always likes to listen to either of their voices.

What surprises her is that Sherlock is tense. He never is, not when he is spending time with their son. Or, rather... He isn't tense. He is more... confused. It's not something she sees often, and she goes to the crib and greets Hamish, who laughs when he sees his Mum, before she says anything, not before having kissed Sherlock, naturally.

"What's going on?" she asks gently, and Sherlock puts the book away. Hamish doesn't cry. It seems he understands his parents have to talk.

Her husband frowns. It's such a familiar, adorable gesture that she can't help but smile. It only deepens his frown, although Hamish laughs and it causes the lines on his forehead to disappear instantly.

"Mycroft came to visit" he informs her, and she waits patiently for him to continue. The British Government was here only two days ago, so his visit is a little unusual, but Sherlock stopped pretending to be annoyed at this around six months after Hamish's birth.

"He asked me for advice" he continues, confused.

That is indeed strange. The British Government never asks for advice; if anything, Mycorft gives it, whether or not people want it.

"He is utterly at a loss how to act on his feelings".

"I assume you mean his feelings for Anthea".

Sherlock nods.

"And since I am "the only man he knows whose IQ is even slightly comparable" to his own, he asked me how it came to be..."

He stops.

She grins.

"How we became a couple? Anthea asked me the same".

He raises an eyebrow, and she playfully punches his arm.

"I know you know".

"Apparently they are both too scared to act on their feelings" Sherlock analyses, and she laughs, Hamish joining her.

"And what did you tell him?" she asks, reaching down. Hamish grasps her index finger, and she notices he grows stronger every day.

"I told him that, although there may be risks involved, it is worth it to explore new things" he replies, and the look he gives her and their son is enough to make her understand. She kisses him.

"Don't look so smug" she comments when she sees that his confusion has turned into an expression she is more familiar with, "You needed encouragement too".

"I didn't take nearly as long" he comments, and she hides a smile.

She still has to talk to Mycroft. When a month goes by and nothing has happened, she draws him aside after a visit and tells him "Ask her out".

She has the satisfaction of seeing the British Government speechless before she sends him on his way.

Less than two weeks later, Sherlock lets her know that the date was "satisfactory". Anthea has already been in touch, so she simply rolls her eyes.

Shortly after Hamish second's birthday, she is Anthea's best woman and doesn't even try to hide the pride at knowing how important she is to the PA.

At least she can call her his aunt officially in front of Hamish now. That's certainly less complicate and more practical than the explanations she had to look forward to before.


End file.
